


Living out of a shoebox

by themoonowl



Series: A Real Hero [24]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Engineers, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Mass Effect 3, Past Relationship(s), SAM Squared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27331720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themoonowl/pseuds/themoonowl
Summary: Sam and Samed bond over working in R&D.Takes place duringThe exciting buzz of a new message.
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Male Shepard, Male Shepard & Samantha Traynor
Series: A Real Hero [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1429021
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Living out of a shoebox

“Out here, it’s like living out of a shoebox.”

Samed leaned with his back by the galaxy map, coffee in hand, careful not to knock any of Sam's things over. “I still remember my first time on a ship. The SSV Singapore. It wasn’t the Normandy, but. Yeah. I know how you feel. Back when I was R&D me and, um...a _colleague_ of mine would always get up and take the metro, so we’d at least have some time in the mornings, for breakfast, coffee, all that. Then suddenly you’re waking up in a pod and getting all your duties thrown at you as soon as that door hisses open.”

“Huh. You’ve worked in Alliance R&D too?” Sam leaned next to him. “Wait. That makes sense, actually. What regional department were you at, perhaps we’ve crossed paths.”

“I was in the Toulouse labs. But not for very long, just until my mandatory internship was over. My, um, colleague is probably still—” Samed’s eyes went wide.

_Oh no._

“What’s wrong?”

“EDI." He turned around and looked straight at the camera above. "Can you get into Alliance R&D records? I need someone checked out. Olivier Lamarre.”

“Lamarre?” Sam raised a brow. “Oh! I think I've heard of that name before! Hold on.” She turned around and opened a window on her terminal. Then pulled up the search field. “So it’s L-A-M-A-two Rs-E, right?”

“Yes.” He took a long gulp of his coffee, if only just to shake off the heartbeat beating loudly in his ears.

“There he is. Olivier Lamarre, born 2154, June twenty—”

“It’s him.” His ID picture confirmed that. Still the same bronze-brown face and green eyes Samed used to know. “Did he manage to—is he alive?”

“He is, yeah!” Sam leaned in closer and continued in a whisper: “Currently posted on a _certain_ project too.”

“Wait. He’s on—”

She squeezed his arm and nodded.

Samed exhaled in relief and leaned back on the galaxy map. “Okay. Good. Good. Thank God. They got real talent on their hands.”

“And one with a doctorate too. So let me guess.” She crossed her arms, a smirk on her face. “This colleague of yours is an ex?”

“Maybe.” Samed answered as he took a sip of his coffee.

“Oooh, first Major Alenko and now him! Favour the bookish type, then?”

“Technically it's the other way around, since it was Lamarre first and now it's. Wait. Me and Kaidan aren’t—” He sighed. “No. You know what? It’s complicated.”

“Yes, yes, texting back and forth, that stupid grin on your face every time your omni-tool buzzes…complicated.”

Samed took another sip of his coffee and shook his head. “I really need to dig up some dirt on you too, Sam. This is getting out of hand.”


End file.
